Patience is a virtue
by absurd.realities
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire diaries or the rights to the quote I used as my title! This is my first fan fiction so please be kind! It was hastily done as well but proof read so if there are mistakes I do apologize, I have had an exhausting day! Enjoy and please give me feedback if you have the time :
1. Chapter 1

'Mmmmm' Caroline moaned as she woke up with light streaming onto her face from the nearby window, surrounded by sheets, pillows and half of a duvet.

The first thing she noticed was Klaus' face inches away slowly breathing in and out. She bit her lip thinking how sexy she thought it looked and couldn't think of a better time to wake him. She ever so lightly started kissing him from his left cheek down his neck to his collar bone before he stirred.

A sheepish smile spread across the hybrid's face when he realised what was happening and noted, 'I could definitely get used to this sweetheart' Caroline beamed at his mopey eyes with him dragging her hips towards him, fully embracing her in his arms and softly kissing her hairline before snuggling back into the bed.

'You know, Nik, we could continue on from what happened last night…' Caroline suggested whilst turning towards his face, trying to create her best seductive look, which wasn't too hard when the other person had just woken up.

'You know, I think that is a wonderful idea sweetheart' Nik commented, now fully awake hurling her up into his lap, yearning for her body and everything she had to other with Caroline gladly accepting and giggling as the two bodies sank into the bed…

'Why can I never find anything but orange juice' Caroline muttered, whilst grabbing it from the next to empty fridge. Though it wasn't blood it still had a pleasant taste that was accustomed to her routine, even when she was a human. She decided against fetching a glass and whilst drinking out of the cartoon she slowly buttoned up Klaus' shirt, smiling at the smell of his cologne that came with it.

'How is it possible you can look so sexy in an old, worn shirt?' Klaus smirked as he lend against the door way, taking in every detail there was to offer of Caroline.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes, ever since they had become a "thing" Klaus' flirtation had risen to expediential levels she had previously thought didn't exist, not that she minded.

'It must be a cheer leader thing' she winked back while noticing Klaus' awe inspiring body, accompanied by a white towel draped around this hips. She too absorbed everything he had to offer, the clean shaved look he was now sporty instead of the messy stubs, arms that were well defined in a subtle way, unlike Tyler Lockwood who had always prided himself on his looks, a little too much. Caroline even appreciated the small amount of hair that scattered across his chest. I liked a man you is comfortable with his natural masculinity.

'You know what today is right?' She mused whilst shifting through the pantry on my tippy toes. Nik in a split second is behind her, wrapping his arms around me.

'The fourth day in a row we haven't left the house?' he whispers as he starts to unbutton the shirt.

'Nope, not now, we have to get ready for Elena's!' Caroline piped up, excited over the fact she will get to see her dear friend who has been away in Chicago with Damon for just over a week however sighing, knowing what argument was to erupt from this.

Klaus moaned and growled at the same time, 'Must we go! I mean sweetheart, let's be realistic, what are the chances of me passing that door without Damon and Stefan at least trying to snap my neck off? This isn't happening, I'm not going love' he turned towards the bathroom to get changed as Caroline took a moment to gather her thoughts, trying to think of a way to convince him to go.

'Wouldn't the challenge be fun? Klaus versus' the Salvatore's?' Caroline half-heartedly quipped from the island bench, attempting to stay focussed on being calm and the level headed one in the argument, though subconsciously knowing the chances were slim.

'Care, don't you realise I am not WELCOME? Can you not accept that the likelihood of me being forgiven for what I have done? I was lucky enough to win your heart over, after being in Tyler's body, I doubt I can do the same for the others…'

'How do you expect people to forgiven you when you don't even make an effort? YOU are the one who has to approach THEM.'

'Sweetheart, we are not having this argument. It's final. I'm sorry you feel this way but it isn't happen'

'ARGHHHH!' Caroline slammed the fridge door, screaming back 'At least SOMEONE will be able to buy some more orange juice and oh, maybe collect some blood bags?'

'Stupid, arrogant hybrid' Caroline mumbled as she furiously pulled a pair of jeans on, followed by boots and socks as well as the cute pink top her and Elena had found the other week before hastily leaving the Klaus' mansion, turning the key in the car ignition and speeding towards the Salvatore's.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though she was still furious with Klaus, Caroline couldn't help but be excited over seeing her dear friends who were celebrating the purchase of their new house. It had taken a lot of convincing on Elena's behalf to get the cottage hideaway, a property that had Elena written all over it. As Caroline pulled into the drive way she couldn't help but notice Elena had already added parts of herself to the exterior, adding a letter box with 'The Salvatore's' painted on the front, peonie bushes that reminded Elena of her late mother and a maple tree on the side of the house.

Caroline noticed she wasn't the first or the last to arrive to the house warming, noticing Stefan and Lexi's Volkswagen Golf was parked in the garage and Bonnie's vintage Morris parked in the middle of the circular drive way that she had left in Mystic Falls having moved years ago. After deciding to park on the grass strip next to an old oak tree, Caroline switched on happy-Caroline as she bounced out of the car, heading towards the opened front door. Just as she approached the front door Elena had. thanks to supernatural speed, bolted towards her giving her a full blown hug that made Caroline laugh.

'Care! How are you? How have you been? I know it's only been a week but I have missed you so much!' Elena gushed out, at the speed of which Caroline talked due to sheer excitement of the day.

'Haha Elena slow down! I'm alright, this week was so wonderful until I had a fight with Klaus…' Caroline shifted her weight, waiting for her best friend to give her yet another 'stern talking to' about her relationship. Fortunately though, all she did was give her a worrying look before Damon approach the two, kissing Elena on the cheek before acknowledging Caroline.

'Hey Barbie, what's up? Where's Klaus?'

Caroline sighed before explaining what happened that morning again, something she hoped to ignore for the afternoon.

'He decided he wasn't welcome and because of that he shouldn't come to your lovely house warming.'

Damon nodded, understanding Klaus' point of view before suggesting,

'Caroline, what happened was five or six years ago, he needs to realise that Tyler has moved on. It's really that simple.'

Caroline threw her arms up in the air exclaiming 'I know! He is just too stubborn and arrogant to understand. Yes, I see his point about Tyler, that is understandable. But still drives me crazy sometimes…'

'Ahhhh love, isn't it wonderful' Elena winked before kissing Damon to acknowledge the rest of the guests were waiting. Silly newlyweds.

Damon smiled down at Elena after the brief kiss, grabbed her hand and led the two down the hallway where the others were. As they walked down the hallway Caroline analysed every photo that had been propped onto the wall or in a book case of cabinet, feeling a tinge of jealousy of how easy their relationship was. There were several photos of the two in different locations around the world, both having travelled extensively in their five year relationship. She looked at pictures of them on the London eye, walking the Great Wall of China and waving from the top of Uluru in Central Australia. Then she eyed their magnificent wedding portraits taken in the sun flower filled fields of Tuscany, Italy the place where Damon's ancestors had lived centuries before.

Elena noticed Caroline fixating on the wedding photo and explained, 'the rest of the photos are in the living room on the coffee table, some professional and others that people took themselves. I'm fairly sure there are a couple of you and Klaus so if you want any copies, Damon or I can print them off for you.'

'Thanks Elena' Caroline mumbled in frustration not at her friend but at the reminder of such a blissful holiday were Caroline and Klaus hadn't fought once.

Just as she started to reminisce she was acquainted with her dear friends again, Bonnie and Jeremy holding hands and beaming in her direction hinting at some exciting new and Lexi and Stefan, lounging on the couch waving at her.

Caroline gave each of them a massive hug, showing her excitement of seeing them all together again. It wasn't often she got to hang out with all of her friends at once she reminded herself, so she decided to savour every moment.

'So Bonnie, it has been five minutes and you still have that huge smile plastered onto your face, what is the news?!' Caroline enquired as she reached over for a glass of champagne.

'Well, Jeremy and I have some news…' she stated as she raised her left hand towards Caroline which sported a shining emerald ring on her finger.

Caroline gasped, jumping up in excitement, 'No way! Congratulations! I want details! Everything' as she clinked her glass with her newly engaged friends and gawking at the huge stone.

Jeremy shone with pride at Bonnie, subtly pleading through his eyes that he should tell the story.

Bonnie rolled her eyes before explaining 'I think it's best if Jeremy explains the magical night.'

He rolled his eyes back in his boyish cute way before starting the story 'Well. As you know Bonnie and I decided to keep backpacking until last week, wanting to see the rest of Italy and the Greek Islands. We were passing a jewellery store in Verona when Bonnie noticed the ring she is wearing right now.'

'I was hinting to him that I wanted it,' Bonnie giggled, either from the alcohol or the memory, before allowing Jeremy to go on.

'Anyway, I decided to go back to the jewellery store later while Bonnie was having an afternoon nap. It was a few weeks later that a proposed in Santorni at an expensive restaurant looking out at the shore. As we were having dessert I knelt down on one knee and proposed.' Signifying he had finished the story he kissed Bonnie, waiting for Caroline to respond.

'Oh my gosh, Bonnie you have definitely found a keeper! Congratulations guys, I am so proud! Have you decided a date for the wedding? And is it going to be in Florida or Mystic Falls?'

Since college, the two had met again in Florida with Bonnie deciding to pursuit her passion that had been sparked by becoming a witch and opened a herbal medicine store instead of following her degree art history. Jeremy had studied sport science focussing on human movement at Florida University and after graduating, started working in an institute that focussed on athlete's movements.

'We decided, even though it's a hassle for everyone to have the wedding in Florida, just a small ceremony. We haven't decide on a honey moon location yet though, but I am thinking somewhere like Mexico or Brazil, a place that isn't too far away.'

'Pffft, I don't think any one will mind because, one it is you guys and two, it would be a weekend in sunny Florida, an excuse for a break,' Caroline highlighted before giving her two friends a hug.

'Thanks Care, I've missed you,' Bonnie smiled, hugging her tightly back.

'Well everyone, Matt and Tyler won't be here for another half an hour because their car broke down, hope no one is too hungry! Flick through the photo albums if you like, Elena is waiting to show off her photography skills,' Damon exclaimed before getting a jab in the ribs causing everyone to laugh.

Caroline pulled a chair in between Bonnie and Jeremy as well as Stefan and Lexi, creating a group conversation and reminiscing over photos in the albums. After flicking through an album of general photos of Elena and Damon and the rest of the group she reached for the wedding album, flicking to a photo of her and Klaus sharing a sunlounge together in an open field and whispering sweet nothings to each other in between brief kisses.

She sighed while deciding_, 'I having given up on this yet Klaus, even if it means confronting Tyler.' _


	3. Chapter 3

_50 minutes later_…

'Well Matt, I have to say you can make an entrance,' Damon exclaimed, smirking at his friend's soaking attire before bouncing to Matt Donovan's side to shake his hand.

'Well I guess being nearly an hour late because of your car breaking down and a down pour of rain starting a kilometre before arriving tends to do this,' Matt shrugged whilst shaking Damon's hand.

'Damon, before Matt catches a cold could you please grab him some clothes. Wait a second, where's Tyler?' Elena enquired.

'I'm here.'

Caroline slightly gasped, noticing the state of Tyler Lockwood. Other than being drenched from head to toe, Tyler had changed, dramatically. He had become a little wilder in his fashion, even a little rougher around the edges, if it was possible. He was dressed in khaki green shorts with a long sleeve white top that faintly exposed his skin. Caroline noticed a couple of tattoos scattered across his upper body and arms. She could vaguely make out what appeared to be some sort of crest on his left arm and a quotes on both of his ribs. Apart from not looking like the Mayors son anymore, the old Tyler, if you didn't know him any differently, he looked, well… hot. Tyler smirked, noticing Caroline analyse his body, causing her to blush and scold herself.

'Long time no see Forbes, where is the other half?' Tyler mocked, knowing he had made the whole room awkward, probably his aim.

'He has a couple more art pieces to finish before his next gallery, he decided he should spend his afternoon on that instead of coming.'

'Well, what a surprise. I guess that means I get to enjoy the afternoon then.'

Damon quietly came up to Tyler knowing he was only seconds away from starting an argument suggesting, 'Come on mate, you should probably change too.'

'Why not.'

As soon as the three men left Caroline couldn't help but feel the sting in Tyler's words. Not only did she feel bad for Tyler but also infuriated by his need to be so alpha male. Klaus was now friends with the others, he has the right to be there to. But no, as much as Caroline hated to admit it he was right. Tyler would have made every attempt he could to stake Klaus today, it was best that he didn't come.

'Care. Caroline? Are you still with us?' Bonnie softly nudged her friend back into reality, attempting to lighten the mood by striking her famous smile.

'Klaus was right, it was best he didn't come.'

'Caroline, don't be silly.'

'But Bonnie, I'm not! He was right, like he always seems to be… I just wish I didn't give him such a hard time about it.'

Bonnie looked sympathetically towards her friend, wrapping her arm across her shoulder to prove she understood what she meant.

'Don't worry, they always understand,' Bonnie whispered as her last reassuring piece of advice before letting her friend ponder over how she was going to plan the apology, searching through the window before an idea sparked to life.

'Hey Elena, would I be able to take this photo and give it back to you tomorrow? I want to grab a copy of it at the photo store, I'll drop by tomorrow afternoon with the original.' Caroline marvelled down at the photo, knowing Klaus would love it framed and it made for a decent apology.

'No problem Caroline, just make sure I get a copy back!' Elena smiled, hugging her friend before she left.

'Don't worry, you will! It was so great to see everyone and the house again. Congrats once again gorgeous, it's wonderful' Caroline hugged her friend back.

As Caroline was bouncing towards her car she noticed a figure lurching in the corner and it wasn't until she reached her car she knew who it was. Tyler grabbed her arms, pressing her against the car door, smacking his lips against hers. She fought back, finally being able to get him off her.

'What the hell are you doing?!' Caroline spat, trying to gather her thoughts.

'I couldn't help it, I've missed you Care! I haven't seen you in 4 years, what do you expect?'

'Well maybe a few more manners like, I don't know, not forcing your lips on others!'

'Can you just hear me out, please…'

'No Tyler, I get what Klaus did to you was horrible and maybe I'm an even worse person for getting together with him, but that doesn't mean he could only be seconds away from snapping your neck. Leave me alone Tyler.' Caroline warned before climbing into the driver's seat, hurriedly driving away from a heart broken man.

'Blood bags, photo frame, orange juice' Caroline resighted as she sped towards the centre of Mystic Falls, trying to think of a way to explain what happened to Klaus.

**Thank you for reading **


End file.
